KARMIC Arc
After clinging onto Max after the Nightmare Arc, Max says he wants to talk about something. But he rather talk about it somewhere more private. Max dragged Kibara in from outside and mentioned how he felt a little uneasy about the newest graduates. More specifically, Mukuro. Kibara disagrees with Max and tells him why he shouldn't have to worry but Max doesn't follow. Kibara threatened Max saying "Max if you kill her, I swear to god I will end you." The argument only gets more heated and Kibara grabs Max's arm. Max tells him he wouldn't hurt him but Kibara would still not let Max kill Mukuro. Kibara grabbed the pick axe before Max had a chance to and told him that he'd have to kill him first if he wanted to kill Mukuro. Max refuses and so Kibara yells "FUCK YOU" before swinging the pickaxe clean through his skull. Nagisa, who was spying on the two of them. Witnessed what happened. When Kibara swung the pickaxe clean through Max's skull, he screamed. Revealing his place. Kibara noticed this and went ahead and threatened Nagisa if he tells anyone. Nagisa promised, and Kibara loosened his grip on his neck. Nagisa took Max into the infirmary, looking for a bandage thinking that would heal the giant wound in his head. Nagisa goes outside trying to find someone to help him with Max. Not long after Mukuro walks into the infirmary to see Max with a giant injury in the side of his head. Elias mentions something about people not following them to the infirmary where Max had been. Mukuro decided to bandage Max's wound and stayed with him because she knew it would do the attacked much more if she just left. Max woke up and Elias, Nagisa, Kibara and Monaca entered the infirmary looking all beat up, they put Kibara on a bed. In the forest, Monaca had stabbed Kibara in the hand with a pencil during the attack which was another injury to deal with. Elias was literally tread on by Kibara, and Kibara also attempted to choke out both Monaca and Nagisa. Max luckily hadn't bled to death which was a relief. He began to squirm and eventually fell unconscious once again after not being able to control himself. Max began to squirm more in his own sleep. Elias, Nagisa, Monaca and Mukuro all had been in the infirmary the entire time. While squirming he muttered near-gibberish. It was explained that Kibara was protecting Mukuro by hitting Max with the pick axe. Max just squirmed more but almost waking up but still muttering gibberish. Yasuke Matsuda made his entrance and began to fix Max up. No anesthetic which left him squirming and muttering painful gibberish. He stopped squirming and clinged to his own blanket. Nagisa and Mukuro begin to talk about Junko and Max got up unaware of what happened. Max and Kibara get into another fight and Max slams Kibara's head against the matress. Max threatens to kill Kibara but Kibara threatens him back and begins verbally assaulting him. He grabs a scalpel and throws it infront of Max and leaves. The people in the infirmary just had a casual conversation while Max was in there sleeping probably. By the time Max woke up he could barley speak. Max asks Mukuro to retrieve a journal from his room. Reading it, Max begins to cry to themselves while Mukuro watches, the former recalling their tragic past. Ryoko entered the infirmary from the data center. Ryoko introduces herself to people shes probably already met before and Max wasn't very pleased. Everyone ran off the the data center and left Max behind but this is where the despair really kicked in. Monaca, Nagisa, Ryoko and Mukuro entered the Data center. Mat was there as always. Mat was trying to stop the corrupted AI from causing any harm but it only made things worse. Mukuro tried to help die down the situation with Mat but when Monaca went over and pulled a part of it out it gave her a 1.000.000 watt shock and killed her. The AI announces that the termination process was initiated by Miaya Gekkogahara, a member of the future foundation. Nagisa grabs the computer but it gives off another deadly shock throwing him back and killing him. Mukuro later requested the AI to kill her and it unhesitantly impaled her with multiple Spears of Gungnir. Mat tried to kill the AI by fighting him, he found the AI's core file but the second Mat found the code file to stop the AI a bullet goes through his chest and kills him. Just before dying, he initiated the corruption command to corrupt the computer, and the AI. Meanwhile, Kibara walked into the infirmary and behind him was Koizumi. Elias had been left in the infirmary and was greeted by them. They had a casual conversation on everything, asked a few questions and etc. Until a gun shot was heard. Elias, Mahiru and Kibara all ran to the data center. Mahiru, Elias and Kibara entered the room and became apart of the termination process. Ryoko was ejected by the AI safely out of grad hall and her body fell to the ground as if her soul had been ripped out of her body. The AI shuts of grad hall's power and the entire data center went dark with the only light as the computer screen. The AI detects Mahiru as a threat and decides to wack her in the head with a baseball bat multiple times till her head is nothing but a pulp. Elias is detected as a threat as well and hands that are much similar to Junko Enoshima's come out of the dark and choke him to death while the nails pierce his neck. Kibara had lost all his friends and had enough. He told the AI to kill him because it already took all his friends. The AI shoots a spear through his mouth killing him almost instantly. Kyoko Kirigiri walks into this massacre and is locked inside the room. She asks the AI for answers and gets very few. Togami bangs on the door looking for Kyoko and is thrown into the termination process by the AI. Kyoko explains what had happened via the info she got from the AI. The walls begin closing in on them as a way of 'terminating' them and Kyoko tells Togami about what happened to Makoto and how he vanished in her arms on the beach. The walls close in and crush the 2 leaders of the graduation hall.